<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridgie by marvelmedigeekfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255340">Bridgie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics'>marvelmedigeekfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Feels, Firefam Feels, Gen, firefam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I named Chimney and Maddie's unborn child after Bridget Mendler. What? I think it's cute!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; May Grant, Maddie Buckley &amp; May Grant, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bridgie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I named Chimney and Maddie's unborn child after Bridget Mendler. What? I think it's cute!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aunt May!”</p><p>May smiled at the toddler, who was hanging on her ankles. She ruffled the girl’s hair. May and Bridget, Maddie and Chimney’s daughter, had a special bond. Ever since she came out of the womb, and May had held her for the first time, there was a fierce desire to protect this small child from the dangers of the world.</p><p>Terrible people run amuck. Which May knew incredibly well, for her 4th year of being a dispatcher. Maddie and Chimney and Buck obviously knew this too, but May was overprotective on a whole other level.</p><p>Bridget liked May the best though, a fact that Buck was incredibly jealous of. Not May’s fault. The kid just liked her more. Indicated by the way Bridget held on to Mays's legs every time May appeared at Maddie and Chimney's apartment.</p><p>“Hey, Bridgie!” May scooped her up and squeezed her tight. “Dinners ready!” After a bit of an ultimatum from Athena, May had sort of run to Maddie. Spilled it out over break one day, and Maddie had offered. Chimney had concurred. And Buck had offered too, once she texted him about it.</p><p>“Smells good, May. Thanks for cooking.” Chimney said. In between mouthfuls of food, both Buck and Maddie nodded vigorously. Even Bridget enjoyed the food.</p><p>“You’re welcome,”</p><p>“Thanka Aunt May.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Bridgie.”</p><p>—</p><p>“No! Qi is not a word.” Maddie retorted at Bucks game-winning word.</p><p>“Hey Siri, is Qi a valid scrabble word?” May asked her phone, winking at Buck.</p><p>Maddie rolled her eyes when Siri rebutted her claim. (A/n: yes Qi actually is a valid Scrabble word) “it’s okay, darling. You’re still beating me.” Chimney said, pecking her lightly.</p><p>“Yay! Mommy wins, Daddy!”</p><p>“Yeah, Bridgie. Mommy did win.”</p><p>The whole table was smiling, because they were surrounded by people they loved, or because they had a coinciding night off, or for a combination of the two.</p><p>“Time for bed, honey bunches of oats,” Buck said after an episode of my little pony and a half-asleep Bridget yawned for the 6th time.</p><p>“Nooo, Uncle Bucky. Nooo.”</p><p>“Yesss, bridgie. Bedtime.” May replied, sharing a glance with Buck. The two of them moved in on either side of their niece and picked her up in their arms, swinging her gently until they placed her on her bed.</p><p>“Time for bed, Froot Loops.”</p><p>“Buckyyy.” Bridget whined.</p><p>“Bridgieeee,” May replied, wobbling her voice like vibrato.</p><p>“Mayyyy,”</p><p>“Time for bed, baby.” Chimney and Maddie said from the doorway.</p><p>“But Mommyy...”</p><p>“Time for bed, baby.”</p><p>“But Daddy...”</p><p>Chimney had mastered the look that all dads adopt when they become dads.</p><p>“Goodnight mommy. Goodnight Daddy.”</p><p>“Tuck her in will you?” Maddie whispered, winking at Chimney who was grinning.</p><p>“Sure thing. Love birds.”</p><p>Buck and May tucked Bridget in with force so she wouldn’t interrupt her parents. “Goodnight Raisin Bran. I love you, niecelet.” Buck said kissing her forehead.</p><p>“Goodnight, Bridgie. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you May.”</p><p>“Goodnight.” But Bridget was already asleep.</p><p>—</p><p>“She said she loved me. Take that.” May said to Buck when she returned to the living room.</p><p>“She still loves me more,” Buck replied, texting. Mays phone dinged with a picture of Buck and Bridget together.</p><p>“That’s cute.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>Mays phone dinged again. A picture of Chris and Eddie, Buck and Bridget.</p><p>“That’s goals. You and Eddie.”</p><p>“We’re just friends.”</p><p>“I know, Buckley.”</p><p>For most people, it would be weird to sit on the couch of your best friend's/brothers sisters house and talk about relationships. But this was the Buckley way. At least the Evan and Maddie way.</p><p>Which now constituted May and Eddie and Chimney and Christopher and Bridget. Family was a funny thing.</p><p>“Thanks for offering to let me crash at your place.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“I’m serious. Thanks.”</p><p>“It’s no problem. May, I wasn’t kidding when I said the offer still stands. You must get tired of sleeping on the Han’s couch.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous that Bridget likes me more than you.”</p><p>“In your dreams, Sis.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written much in a while but I'm trying! Hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>